Someday Alfred
by DamistaH
Summary: Ciego por un accidente en servicio, Alfred intenta llevar una vida normal, sin mucho éxito, Alguien parece interesado en ayudarlo, con carácter leal, sin saber ni poder ver que era la propia oscuridad que lo deseaba tanto.


**Advertencia: **Sexo ...Muerte...?

**Único capitulo**

* * *

><p>No era extraño para el no poder adivinar, o incluso no poder estar totalmente seguro que tiempo podía hacer, estaba en… ¿Febrero? ¿Quizás? , ¿Qué día podía ser?, oh, ya recordó, era Marzo, lo había escuchado de la radio poco antes de salir de su casa, y aunque inútiles, portaba sus viejos lentes de montura cuadrada.<p>

Rubio viejo, como el dorado de mucho años, el cabello de Alfred brillaba hermoso bajo aquel egocéntrico sol que los cubría a todos. Incluso a él, y aunque muchos podían ver la incandescente luz que la gran estrella emitía y ser bañados por la emisión en sus ojos, había algo que Alfred no compartía, él no podía percibir la luz del sol, solo podía sentirla golpear todas las mañana su rostro cansado por querer dormir…el calor, indiscriminado sobre su piel bronceada, era la única señal que había comenzado otro día, eso y su reloj biológico.

Alfred F Jones, nació es un pueblo tranquilo de Estados Unidos de Norte América, con la edad de 2 años, fue dado en adopción por la pérdida de madre, por extrañas circunstancias y a los dos años su padre no fue capaz de sobrellevar la perdida y no encontró consuelo en cuidar a su hijo, pronto se encontró el cadáver de su padre a los 5 años, había sido víctima de un robo y muerto en el proceso del mismo.

Alfred creció, sin embargo, sano, y aun con su visión funcionando, podía recordar el enorme patio de aquel orfanato, tan verde como los ojos de aquel muchos de los niños que allí habían eran casi tan curiosos como el, y todos menos temerario que él.

cuando apenas tenía 7 años, un hombre joven, con radiantes ojos verde, de piel pálida, como si no tomara sol muy a menudo, su cabello era un rubio trigo, claro y brillante, de cejas gruesas, de contextura delgada, y semblante serio y hasta levemente molesto.

Se conocieron enseguida y manifestó que quería adoptar a dos niños con la edad de 7, a 5…años, Matthew otro niño pequeño, tímido y un tanto ignorado por sus compañero, llamo su atención, y Alfred también lo hizo. No sospecho que dentro de un mes, viajaría a su casa y formaría una familia. La vida de Alfred no escapo de la normalidad hasta los 10 años que confirmo experimentar la presencia de "personas" en aquella casa, personas, ajenas a Arthur o Matthew. Persona diferentes, que sabían cosas, y afirmaban ser sus amigos, y que le harían compañía en su existencia, pero, al decírselo a Arthur, no recibió más que un suave cuestionamiento y la atribución de su enorme imaginación. Cuando cumplió los 12 años dejo de ver… a los 25 años….perdió la visión.

Fue triste al principio como toda perdida lo es, residido lejos de Arthur, y su hermano adoptivo decidió estudiar en Canadá, destino bastante curioso…

Alfred no le extraño la verdad, no se sorprendió al tropezar con alguien, tropeaba 4, 5 veces al día, o incluso 10, si se está en espacios reducidos o si, incluso pasara toda la mañana fuera de casa, por eso cuando tropezó con su mirada opaca en la nada, se quedó quieto y sintió su mundo moverse hasta que sus manos tocaron el suelo.

**- ¡wow! , Lo siento… **

Hubo un pequeño silencio y en aquella cera escucho dos pasos cerca de él, alguien, seguramente con quien había tropezado, se había detenido.

**-No te preocupes…** - Lo escucho decir, con un tono suave y quedo, Alfred siente unos dedos enguantados en su hombro, y bajo su axila, parecía alzarlo- **¿Puedes verme? . **

Alfred duda, tras incorporarse, sus cejas se frunce, sus labios se abren y con los ojos en el vacío parece mirar a donde escucha aquella voz. Aterciopelada, profunda, y agradable.

**-No…-** Respondió- **yo…ah...Hummm…soy ciego… **

Un silencio volvió.

**- ¿Sigue allí? **

**-Si… ¿Entonces no puedes verme?** – Parecía desilusionado, incluso triste, así, lo escucho Alfred-

**-He…No, dude**, -Alfred se sintió un tanto incomodo- **¿q…que pasa?**

**-¿uh? …-**El hombre, levanto la mirada y respondió- **no, nada, ¿necesitas ayuda? . **

**-Ehh, no, gracias,… gracias… - **

Alfred se apresuró a decir, no le gustaba pedir ayuda, de hecho, no tenía perro, ni algún ayudante, solo tenía su bastón y su memoria.

**-….Insisto… **

No quería dar lastima.

**-No…no se moleste. **

Alfred dejo salir una risa un tanto fuerte y sus ojos se cerraron…

**-Insisto… **

Volvió a escuchar, y un frio recorrió su espalda con rapidez.

**-Ah…**

**- ¿A dónde se dirige? … **

**-De verdad. No es necesario- **Repuso en un tono más serio, mucho más serio, Alfred odiaba ser tratado de manera diferente a las demás personas, no lo veía como amabilidad, o si no como lastima. Pena.

Pero el aún se negaba a era tratado como lo pedía su condición, estaba ciego.

Otro silencio los abrigo a ambos.

**-Good bye, thanks!** – Alfred movió los dedos, y en forma de despedida, sonrió mostrando la hilera de sus dientes perlados, se alejó en la multitud, conociendo el camino, y claramente, muchas personas del camino lo conocían.

No le fue un problema llegar al supermercado e ir a un pasillo en específico. Alfred fue tan orgulloso que solo pidió la dirección al área de carnes, donde podía fácilmente perderla, la medida que quisiera, y el tipo que quisiera.

**-En enserio Alfred ¿no has pensado en conseguir a un ayudante? **

**-…A veces lo pienso cuando se me pierde el control del televisor, pero, luego recuerdo que tiene un lugar específico y se me pasa. **

**-Es enserio, Jones… **

**-Además, han sacado un nuevo televisor que funciona con voz… **

Un pequeña bandejita se le fue asomada al rubio, el hombre que del otro lado de la barra de cristal lo miro con desdén, convencerlo, era inútil, Alfred había decidió ser independiente. Por más que le costara.

**-Ah! –** escucho exclamar- …**Disculpe señor, ¿…que se le ofrece? **

**-Nada…- **

Aquella voz, Alfred la detecto de inmediato.

**- ¿De nuevo usted? –**

**-Veo que no tuvo problemas para llegar…** - Escucho Alfred, la voz, venia de su lado.

**-Por favor, no soy tan inútil….- **

Alfred sonrió con cierto orgullo, bueno, los primeros días del accidente, era un saco de carne inservible, que no podía encontrar ni siquiera las trenzas de sus zapatos para amarrar.

**- ¿Sigues allí? **

**-Si… **

**- ¿…que?** – Alfred dudo - **¿Qué quiere? **

**-…Solo quería verificar que llego con bien...- **

Alfred arrugo un poco las cejas sin saber que responder, no escucho nada más aparte de eso, realmente no sabía que decir, con la bandeja de carne en sus manos, el ciego abrió los labios y miro a donde según él estaba aquel personaje.

**-Pues sí, ¡aquí estoy!** – Alfred estiro sus labios entre orgulloso y alegre- **No me crea tan incompetente… Se el camino de memoria… **

Hubo un silencio. Largo.

**- ¿Sigues allí? **

Pero no escucho o percibió nada, Alfred ciertamente le hablaba a la nada.

Aquel extraño encuentro fue borrado de su memoria, Alfred pensó que era como cualquier otro encuentro, era otra persona más, preocupada al descubrir que un ciego yacía caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad, debía ya suponer que no lo volvería a escuchar. Alfred no le decepcionaba esto, la verdad, el fácilmente podía tener una vida normal aunque le faltara la visión. O eso se hacia creer.

Sentado, mientras tomaba un descanso, escucho a las palomas acercarse muy cerca de sus zapatos, y lamento no tener nada con que alimentarlas, solo tenía un bolso viejo donde por muy extraño que pareciera no tenía nada de comida.

Balanceo los pies. Recordó a Arthur su padre adoptivo y a su hermano, todos los fines de semana iban a un pequeño parque cerca de donde vivía en Inglaterra. Aun podía recordar cómo era, y como era aquel melancólico ambiente siempre nubloso.

En América, le cubría un cielo tan azul como sus ojos, mas ahora no podría admirarlo.

Solo con el revoloteo de las palomas y el sonido de sus picos contra el suelo liso, Alfred miro a la nada, Desde que llego de aquel accidente no había llamado para informar acerca de su irreversible condición, Arthur no lo sabía, Matthew tampoco. Y no quería causarles más dolor luego de informar que se iría en un trabajo especial del ejército de EEUU a Irak.

Apreció de pronto un aire frio muy cerca de su rostro, levanto los parpados y al poco tiempo la cabeza

**- ¿Sigues vivo por aquí? .Temía que te hubieran arrollando—**

**-Ah…**

**- Soy el de la otra vez….- **

**- ¿El chico del súper? **

**- ¿Del súper? …¿Ese es mi nombre?, y yo que me preocupe por ti… **

**- ¿Cómo te llamas, entonces?**.- pregunto Alfred acomodándose en la banca.

Sin notarlo las palomas alzaron el vuelo al sentir que aquel joven avanzo hasta el único asiento que allí había.

Una brisa fresca golpeo al americano en el rostro.

**-Robert…** - Le escucho responder - **¿y tú? **

**-Alfred… -**

-**Ah, Alfred entonces, de verdad no puedes verme…- **

Alfred no volvió a donde escuchaba su voz, que no era ni fina ni tan gruesa, era agradable su tono, un tanto profunda, mirando al frente sin ver, asintió, y abrió los ojos más de lo normal arqueando sus rubias cejas.

**-….En serio... **

**- ¿entonces, porque usas lentes? **– Pregunto Robert con inocente voz –

-**Es algo sentimental…, tenía miopía, antes…** - Alfred sonrió solo de recordar, pero ahora no había motivo más que el sentimiento de quien le había dado aquellos lentes, -

**-Yo también uso lentes… -** Escucho decir, Robert sabía que Alfred no podía ver eso- **No puedo ver de lejos… **

Alfred ríe, y muestras la hilera perfecta de sus dientes…

**- ¿en serio? **

**-Si…-**Respondió, y tras un silencio corto, la mano del Robert se aproximó a la de Alfred, pero, más de tocarla para mostrarle sus lentes, el rubio sintió la superficie de los vidrios y la montura cuadrada del mismo. **– Tienen mucho tiempo conmigo… **

Sin preverlo Alfred había conocido a una nueva persona, era más agradable de lo que había recordado, o de lo que se imaginaba que fuera. Robert era su nombre, vivía a cuatro cuadras de donde estaban, vive solo, término la universidad y no tiene otros familiares vivos, trabaja en un banco cercano, y aunque es joven, no tiene el carácter de un serio administrador.

-**Dime Alfred, ¿tu familia le gusta que salgas solo? **

**-No…bueno, ellos,…uhmm… - **

Alfred duda, y se rasca el cabeza pensativo. Como si se enfrentara a una decisión.

**-Ellos no saben que…estoy ciego. – **

Hubo un silencio.

**- ¿uh? ¿Cómo que no saben? **

**-Mi padre adoptivo vive en este momento en Inglaterra, mi hermano menor…esta en Canadá. **

**- ¿en dónde? **

**- ¡Canadá**! –Repitió Alfred- **No he hablado. Con ellos… **

**- ¿…Pero, por qué? … **

Alfred aun mirando a la nada, agacho la cabeza lentamente. ¿Quizás sea vergüenza? …¿pena? , O el temor que lo trataran diferente debido a su ahora condición? , había pasado un año desde el accidente en Irak, aun podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos. Tal vez no se los había informado por el hecho de que aun creía, en muy profundo de su ser que podría en un futuro, volver a ver.

**-No quería causarles más dolor… **

**-Humm…-**Robert guardo silencio por un momento, cosa que a Alfred le preocupo.

El rubio abrió los labios… pero el otro lo interrumpió.

**- ¿Practicas algún deporte? –**

Alfred parpadeo. Aquella pregunta lo había hecho detenerse en sus pensamientos y trasladarse a su juventud, su pubertad

**-Practique fútbol americano, pero, ya sabes…** -Arqueo las cejas, varias veces**- sin visión. Ahora practico natación…**

**-Humm… ¿natación**? –Escucho a Robert reír – **Yo nunca aprendí a nadar. **

**-Really? Why not? **

Robert se encogió en hombros.

**-No lo sé, me gusta el atletismo pero, nunca vi la necesidad de nadar…nunca he ido a una playa a nadar…**

Alfred abrió los ojos y miro sin ver hacia donde estaba, en este caso, a donde escuchaba su voz.

**- ¿Cómo? , ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has ido a una playa? ¿Sol, arena, cocos? … **

Robert ríe.

**-He sentido la arena en varias ocasiones**

**-Dude… ¿Dónde has estado metido? **

Robert sonrió enormemente, sus dientes de asomaron, eran…curioso, una hilera perfecta a diferencia de sus caninos, eran afilados. Cosa que Alfred, comprensiblemente no pudo ver.

**- ¿Dónde estuviste antes de conocer a tu familia?** …-Pregunto luego de un momento Robert-

**-Uhmm, bueno, en el orfanato Saint Monica. **

**- ¿El que cerró hace una década? **

Alfred parpadeo, y miro a su acompañante con curiosidad.

**- ¿cerro?** – Pregunto el americano, con intriga-

**-Si.** – Respondió- ** Los niños comenzaron a "desaparecer"…Lo atribuyeron a pedófilos, y…otras cosas que nunca explicaron… ¿no lo sabias? …salió en los periódicos de la zona. **

Alfred negó

**-No sabía nada, cuando estuve allí, no pasaba nada al respecto, era un lugar…tranquilo. – **

**-Al parecer…lo era cuando estabas allí. ¿Era tranquilo? … yo estuve en uno, lejos de esta zona… - **

**-Era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo**, - los ojos del americano se movieron por el lugar sin nada en particular- **No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que tenía un amigo que siempre se ocultaba en una especie de capilla. **

**- ¿te acuerdas de su nombre? **

**-No…**

**-Bueno, algún día quizás lo encuentres… o el te encuentre a ti.. **

Alfred sonrió, y miro a donde se suponía que el otro estaba, era claro, esa posibilidad estaba muy lejos de ser realizada.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**** DAMISTA****(****◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**

Alfred siempre fue alegre, entusiasta, un líder, así que, se le hacía fácil o al menos un poco más rápido , hacer amigos, cabe destacar que podía llegar a ser algo insoportable, su tono de voz podía tornarse escandaloso y ser impertinentemente insistente, inocente.

Los días pasaron y pronto encontraron temas en común, como sus voraces apetitos, sus preferencias deportivas, la música, y la política, aunque, esta última resultaba indiferente para Robert que se consideraba apolítico.

Su nuevo amigo, comento una tarde, nublada, acerca de su trabajo, se escuchaba más como un abogado que otra cosa, pero, Alfred movido por la curiosidad, no interrumpió, no especificaba de que trabajada específicamente, aunque reflejaba en su historia un especie de abogado para los…

- **¿Qué tan desesperados?** –pregunto Alfred.

-**Muy desesperados.**-Respondió- **Alfred, una mujer vino a mí, pidiendo que le ayudara a tener a su hijo de vuelta…**

**- ¿y que paso? **

**-Bueno, tuve que aceptar, e hice todo lo necesario para que volviera a tener a su hijo. **

Alfred percibió, sin embargo, el tono de voz de su compañero que sufrió un leve cambio, un matiz…algo diferente.

**- ¿la ayudaste? **

**-Pues ese es mi trabajo… - **

**- ¿le cobraste muy caro? ¿Verdad? **

Robert ríe, y así, como obra del clima, un aire frio les golpeo a ambos, Alfred sitio el frio recorrerle la extremidades descubiertas.

**- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Es mi trabajo, para casos desesperados, claro que es** **costoso. Pero hasta ahora no he perdido ningún trabajo… **

**- ¿Trabajas con la mafia, Robert? –** Alfred se animó a preguntar-

Robert sonrió, y palmoteo el hombro del rubio que lo hizo sobresaltarse, Alfred lo miro, sin ver, algo alterado ¿y si era mafioso? ¿Era amigo de un socio de la mafia?

**-No, claro que no….-** Le respondió el otro, con un tono de voz entre divertido y apaciguador**- Alfred, **_**cuando te gusta algo,**_** cuando de verdad vives por ello, haces lo que sea… ¿lo entiendes**?

**-No muy bien….- **

**-Bueno, cuando **_**necesites**_** algo, te lo dejare gratis…**

Alfred bajo los ojos y la cabeza.

**-No creo que tú puedas arreglar mi problema, por más que intentes… **

Hubo un silencio pequeño.

**-Quien sabe… **

Y deslizando los dedos lejos de Alfred, Robert se encogió en hombros.

**- Quizás algún día, pueda. **

A pesar de que Alfred había conocido a Robert hace varios meses, y hablaban en su momento, por lo menos que Robert no tenía una vida amorosa activa, decía que no se sentía preparado para una relación, excusándose que "soy un lobo feroz, que nadie soportaría en la cama".

Aparte de reírse por lo chistoso que sonó, Alfred aseguro que era un tonto que no aguantaría una relación. Robert solo carcajeó aunque corto, clavo los ojos en los de Alfred, por largo tiempo. Con intensiones desconocidas.

Los meses siguieron pasando desesperadamente, y sin que ambos se dieran cuentan, ya intercambiaron números telefónicos, y cada mes, se hacían llamadas, Alfred llamaba al trabajo o a su teléfono y Robert, llamaba a la casa de Alfred. Se volvían buenos amigos, y la mejor parte para Alfred era que no se sentía diferente, a pesar de estar ciego, Robert era inalterable con aquel detalle.

Alfred se sentía bien. Era un amigo más, era para él, una agradable persona, algo misteriosa y reservada, que seguramente tenía sus problemas y no deseaba compartirlos con alguien más. O no en ese momento.

Libero una tarde mientras hablaba por teléfono las siguientes palabras que hicieron a Alfred estremecer con recuerdos borrosos.

**-Eres realmente especial, Alfred. ¿Lo sabías? - **

**-Ahahaha,-**Rio corto el rubio al otro lado de la línea** - conoceré al Robert sentimental ¿ahora? … **

Robert ríe.

**-ya quisieras**- escucho al otro lado de la línea-

**- ¿Por qué dices eso, dude? , tú eres genial. Si hablas por mi apetito, no te tienes que preocupar. Los héroes comen de más. **

Robert volvió a reír…

**.-En serio, eres especial Alf…**

Pronto se anunció que la llamada había terminado de imprevisto, se escuchó un estruendo en la cocina, y Alfred sobresaltado, dejo el teléfono mal colgado, mientras se aproximaba a esta, descubrió que dejo el clavo de la pared no estaba, haciendo que la olla se cayera.

Pasaron dos semanas desde Robert le dejo aquel pensamiento en la cabeza…

"_Especial"_

¿Qué podía tener de especial?, Alfred dudaba el sobresalir de un ciudadano americano, si contamos con su incapacidad visual, pero, ciertamente oscilaba que Robert se refiera a eso como especial. Sería un tanto cruel, insensible, definitivamente no era lo que Alfred pensaba a lo que se refería.

Una semana paso, y no llamo nunca más, Alfred seguía con su vida como era de esperar, enfrentando sus pequeños problemas, de no recordar si había guardado o no las llaves en su bolsita o el control remoto, el cocinar le era difícil a veces, así que se encargaba de comprar comida. No era más saludable, pero, si más fácil y accesible…claramente, a veces se aburrida de comer siempre lo mismo… en ocasiones no comía. En esas ocasiones era cuando hablaba con su padre, Arthur, en Inglaterra que insistía en que le permitiera visitarlo.

Esa tarde, luego de inventar una excusa acerca del por qué no podía visitarlo aún, Alfred, en la oscuridad de su contemplación, fingía poder observar a través del vidrio de la sala de estar, con lo que asemejaba a culpa o tristeza, podía jurar que, alguien lo admiraba como un retrato del otro lado del vidrio. No quería sentirse tan solo, así que se lo imaginaba y hasta podía sentirlo real. Alguien estaba allí, observando en su preocupación

Aquella tarde salió a caminar, como lo hacía cuando se sentía demasiado cohibido en su propio hogar. Silencioso y solitario.

Olía a lluvia, humedad, y el frio se colaba por la piel descubierta, por su cuello sin bufanda. Siguió su camino, el que tomaba todos los días, el que recorría con los pasos contados, atravesó la calle con ayuda de una cuantas personas, que agradeció, y al sentir los pasos cumplirse, se detuvo, junto en la entrada de aquella plaza.

Algo, un sentimiento, un estremecimiento, le hizo detenerse en la entrada, solo en la entrada, sabía que era aquella plaza, lo sentía y conocía, reconocía el sonido de los columpios y las voces de los niños, el sonido de los pájaros.

Alfred, se acercó, entro, recorrió el camino empedrado y escucho sus propios zapatos.

Manteniendo un ritmo lento, y con sus manos, tanteo el banco que conocía… estaba vacío.

Se sentó, hundiéndose en su triste problema, en su realidad. ¿Qué le diría a Arthur? ¿Qué le diría a su hermano? , se había ido porque quería su independencia, había estudiado, había trabajado, tanto….tanto, para que a su corta edad, sus sueños fueran poco probables de ser realizados… Si Arthur se enterara de su condición. Le pediría sin lugar a duda que volviera a Inglaterra con él.

Se sentía inútil, dependiente, no sabía cómo explicarlo, desde pequeño, siempre buscaba arreglar las cosas solo, aunque no lo estaba, siempre pensó que era considerado molestia si pedía ayuda,…fue una molestia para sus padres desde que nació.

La humedad se acercó y golpeo sus sentidos, la lluvia se aproximaba. Y el frio se coló por su cuello y acaricio sus dedos. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando levanto la mirada su izquierda.

Alguien estaba allí.

**- ¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos? – **

Escucho. Y supo casi al instante de quien se trataba. Alfred suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada. No quería hablar, no quería exteriorizar lo que sentía en aquel momento, por que dudaba que podía ser comprendido. Con un vago movimiento de cabeza, negó la pregunta.

**- ¿Qué te paso en la mano? –**

Otra Pregunta lo volvió a descolocar, y levanto la mano herida por instinto.

Recodando que se había cortado varias veces en su intento por dividir carne. Un gesto de fastidio broto de su rostro.

**-Un accidente, me corte…-** respondió el rubio, sin darle realmente importancia

Se cortaba cada tanto y ya le fastidiaba el explicarlo, sintió, sin dudar, que la mirada de su amigo yacía clavada en su herida que cubierta por una gaza, estaba en la unión de sus dedos con la palma, los fríos dedos de Robert viajaron por su piel, lo estremecieron.

**- ¿quieres decirme que te pasa? **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**-Porque estas diferente, y no mientas. Por qué lo sabré… - **Aseguro el otro-

Su voz sonó diferente, con seriedad, que pocas veces pudo apreciar, el americano, tomo aire, movió los dedos y presiono sin querer los del otro que parecía examinarlo.

**- ¿No has pensado en tener a alguien que te cuide… **

**-….Puedes hacerlo tu…. **

Alfred, que lo dijo con un aire desdeñoso y antipático, temió por el silencio que había tomado su compañero, y el abandono de sus dedos, esos fríos dedos se alejaron de los suyos, bajo mucha preocupación Alfred no quería que le recordara que era algo incompetente para algunas cosas. Cosa que Arthur le recordaría si pudiera estar cerca.

**-Tal vez lo haga… -** soltó luego de un momento Robert

**- ¿Qué? **

**- ¿no lo acabas de decir? , Es claro que tienes problemas en tu circunstancia. **

**-Oh por favor, Robert, tú tienes tu trabajo, y yo, no tengo problemas, solo…es..**

**-…. ¿es?.. .**

**-…Mi padre… llamo hace unos días…quiere que vaya a Inglaterra **

Otro silencio más, le hizo rodar los ojos de aquí para allá, como si evadiera la fija mirada del contrario, aunque no pudiera verlo, mas podía sentirlo, y tenía la sensación que no le quitaba la mirada del rostro.

**- ¿Qué harás? **

**- ¿Cómo me preguntas algo así? …¡No tengo idea! Maldición, ¡No puedo ir a Inglaterra! ¡No quiero…! ¡No puedo Robert?! Tú no sabes cómo es Arthur… **

Pero, Robert permanecía impasible, y su clara mirada se enfocó en la nada, un silencio y una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo.

**- Arthur me quiere lo se…y se preocupa por mí, soy su hijo, pero, no quiero que se preocupe más por mí, puedo cuidarme solo, si se entera que estoy…ciego…**

Alfred transformo su rostro en frustración, era imposible que Robert pudiera entenderlo, ¿Por qué había ido allí? E incluso.. ¿Por qué le había dicho? ….se cubrió los ojos inválidos con ambas manos, y no escucho ni sintió a Robert hablar, ni experimento la mirada sobre él, ni el susurro del viento sobre él, Alfred se sintió culpable por su orgulloso comportamiento.

**-Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez en la vida, Alfred… - **

**-…Ayu…**

Escucho una respiración muy cerca de su cuello, Alfred sintió a su vez un cosquilleo en su estómago.

**-Ayúdame…Robert. **

_La sonrisa broto de sus labios pálidos, como serpiente… _

**- Ayúdame**

_Deslizo los dedos por el hombro del compañero, Robert asintió para el mismo, y como un susurro estremecedor de su voz aterciopelada, transformo su voz… _

_**- Por supuesto**_

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**** DAMISTA****(****◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**

Alfred descubrió que su amigo Robert, era muy meticuloso.

**- ¿Cómo todo abogado? ¿No? …Tranquilo, no cobrare nada, he pedido vacaciones y no se han negado, pasare un tiempo aquí contigo.** – Respondió Robert con la mirada puesta en el rubio-

Nunca pensó que fuera como no tener a nadie en casa, es decir, tener a Robert, era, raro, extraño, Alfred sabía que estaba allí, recorriendo la casa, moraba las habitaciones y se paseaba por los pasillos, pero, a la vez no, lo comparo con un fantasma, o con un amigo imaginario y dudo en cierta forma de su existencia. ¿Por qué? No escuchaba sus pasos.

¿Qué era aquella sensación tan particular que aquel hombre le hacía sentir? , tal vez….solo necesite conocerlo mejor…se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, mientras sentado en el sofá fingía mirar el televisor que estaba encendido. Estaban trasmitiendo, por lo que escuchaba, una de esos programas de crímenes es una pintoresca vecindad de una ciudad que Alfred un no podía recordar.

Robert, siempre al llegar dejaba la llave en el mismo lugar, siempre iba a la cocina y parecía coger lo primero que veía, siempre tenía un hambre casi comparable con el del rubio, lo cual no era tan malo, porque , cuando Robert cocinaba lo hacía para dos. A veces se quedaba a dormir, y se podía escuchar sus pasos a media noche o incluso a más tarde caminando por los pasillos en completa oscuridad, a la mañana siguiente Alfred le pregunto el por qué, le contesto que una vez que se despertaba no podía volver a dormir, y amanecía sentado en el sofá de la sala.

**-No me gustan los automóviles, ¿sabes? , es más un gasto que una ventaja.-** Argumento, Robert entre uno de tantas charlas frente al televisor.

**-Y ¿en una emergencia? … **

**-Supongo que llamare a los números adecuados para una emergencia, dependiendo del caso… ¿Alfred…está bien que me quede aquí, algunas noches? **

**-Ah..-**Alfred iba a agregar algo pero solo meneo la cabeza y cerró los ojos-

- ¿**No te incomoda?, Disculpa si lo digo, pero, no pude evitar notar una habitación vacía**. – agrego el de piel más clara.

**-Era la de mi hermano…cuando vivía aquí –**Alfred respondió- **Puedes usarla si lo deseas. **

El otro logro sonreír.

**- Muy bien. – **

**- ¿No tienes hermanos? ¿Verdad Robert? **

El moreno volvió al muchacho con algo de contrariedad y ambos, que sentados en el sofá ignoraron el sonido que provenía la televisión.

**-No. – **

Y luego de una pausa Robert pregunto

**- ¿tu hermano, no es tu hermano de verdad? Me dijiste que eras adoptado… **

**- Si,…Pero tú, lo siento, dude, pero aun sigues siendo un misterio para mi… **

**-También soy un misterio para mi…** - Confeso el otro, con algo de indiferencia- **¿Qué quieres saber? **

**-¿De qué color es tu cabello?** –pregunto rápido el rubio. A lo cual, Robert sonrió sin mucha sorpresa, esperaba algo más.

**-Mi cabello…es negro. **

_**- Really? **_

**-Si- **

Robert se acomodó, y quedo con la espalda en el reposa manos.

**-Es negro. **

**- ¿Qué más? – **

**-Uhmm… tengo, un arete en la oreja izquierda. Lentes, mis ojos son…claros, de azul, ¿Cómo explicarlo?, ¿más claros que los tuyos? **

**-….Me voy a enamorar, dude.. **

El moreno sonrió y una sonora risa broto de él. Su risa fue un tanto particular, no graciosa, sino algo grave y si se quiere poseía una pizca de malicia

-**-Soy de tu altura, y tengo algo más de músculos que tu… Tu estas…más.. **

**- ¡No estoy gordo!**

**- ¡No, no!-** Se apresuró el moreno- **¡No iba a decir eso! **

Alfred frunció el ceño, y se movió.

**- ¡No estoy gordo, Robert! -**

**- Ok, no lo estas… ¿podemos seguir? …-**como Alfred no hizo nada más que asentir quizás avergonzado por su infantil comportamiento. Robert continuo- **Mi piel es más clara que la tuya…y mi nariz un poco más a perfilada, no sé qué más decirte aparte de ser apuesto…. Y ser pariente de Brad Pitt **

**-Ha ha ha….que gracioso, Robert, estoy que me mojo los pantalones… **

**-¿necesitas ir al baño? …puedo acompañarte a la puerta si lo deseas…tranquilo, no escuchare nada… **

Alfred le arrojo lo primero que encontró que fue un cojín, para su mala suerte, su visión no le beneficiaba ni en los lanzamientos, el cojín le paso por un costado, rozando su oreja y su cabello, Robert soltó una risa, bastante divertido.

Robert le permitió tocar su cabello, y leer su rostro, y al hacerlo lo encontró familiar, su piel era suave, pero fría, sus pestañas largas, sus labios finos y fríos, su cabello grueso, peinado de lado, le cubría parte de la frente, la montura de sus lentes era cuadrada.

**-Tus orejas son…-**Alfred detuvo los dedos en estas y las tomo entre dos de sus dedos, y las froto solo un poco, detallando su particular forma

**-Únicas...-**Termino el moreno, mientras llevaba las manos a estas, con sus ojos fijos en el menor, estiro sus labios- **y no has visto mis dientes… **

**-Nunca los veré…** -Condeno Alfred, abandonando el rostro de su compañero.

**-Bueno… algún día… **

Alfred frunció el ceño sin creerlo, no volvería ver, nunca más, los doctores lo dijeron en su momento, y sin poder replicar algo más, sintió el peso de Robert ser abandonado de aquel lugar, se había levantado y anunciado que iría a comprar algo de comer para los dos.

Los meses pasaron con el otoño por venir, las hojas se amontonaban en el jardín de la casa, no importa cuando se animara Robert por apartarlas del camino, siempre volvían con el viento de la mañana o de la noche.

Ha pasado cierto tiempo, y Alfred descubrió que su compañero, era tan enigmático, a veces salía al jardín por horas, a barrer o simplemente mover cierta cosas del jardín, lo encontraba en las escaleras sentado, mirando al vacío, Alfred se le unió una vez en completo silencio, y por temor a interrumpir en sus pensamiento se mantuvo muto, pero, así estaba bien, Alfred se sintió en paz, por primera vez en muchos meses, poco a poco, sintió que su falta de visión era lo menos en lo que se debía de preocupar y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la verdad con sus seres más queridos.

**-Robert ¿te quedaras para el día de acción de gracias? … - **

Pregunto una tarde que lo escucho mover las hojas de la puerta, Alfred, asomado en el pequeño techo de su entrada, deslizo los dedos por la madera. Robert se detuvo y alzo la mirada, brillante.

**-… ¿solo nosotros dos? **– respondido en una pregunta el azabache.

Alfred se encogió en hombros. No le dio importancia al número, si recordaba que no se atrevía a llamar a Arthur para tal invitación y su hermano, estaba muy ocupado en Canadá como para venir. La cantidad entonces le era indiferente. Robert al verlo asentir sonrió y reanudo su oficio

**-Está bien. Si es contigo, está bien, ¿Sabes cómo preparar la cena de acción de gracias? **

Alfred sintió su rostro arder, y algo se movió dentro de su estomago

**-Pues claro, dude, ¿por quién me tomas? Pero , necesito que seas mis ojos.. ¿De acuerdo? **

Robert uso el rastrillo como apoyo, y una sonrisa algo traviesa se coló por su rostro, asintió y para afirmar, susurro.

**- No me equivoco en tomarte por alguien especial. Seré tus ojos, bueno, no tienes que pedirlo, he sido tus ojos durante estos meses y te he salvado varios dedos…**

**- gracias por eso. ¿Por qué dices que soy especial? , Robert no me veas diferente por ser ciego. – **

Robert sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura, Alfred escucho una risa corta y gruesa, misteriosa. Continuo limpiando la entrada mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para el menor, que arrugo el entrecejo al ver que no contestaba.

Algo que nunca vería, -pues por obvias razones- era el cartero que congelo las manos en el buzón del correo, mientras mirando al jardín, observaba como Alfred parecía hablarle a la nada, no había nadie allí, ni un rastrillo para mover las hojas, solo la brisa que la sacudía a los lados. Lo próximo que distinguió fue al rubio apoyarse de la madera de la ante entrada, movía los labios y conversaba acerca de cómo hace una ensalada, o una tarta de manzana.

Alfred hablaba solo.

Dejo el correo en el buzón y sin querer ver más, se encamino a su deber, sin evitar sentir una brisa fría tras de él, luego de volverse, no debía volver, y con pasos rápidos, se resguardo en tres casas más.

**-Tienes correspondencia. **

**- ¿tengo? **– Alfred abrió los ojos sin ver y escucho como Robert subía las escaleras de madera yendo a donde él estaba- **¿Qué es? **

**-Son las cuentas,…el periódico y…unas postales de Canadá **

**- ¡es Matt! **

**-…Me parece una linda montaña…y un lago…hay un oso en ella**- describió el moreno, al saber que no podía ver.

**-Hummm…ha de ser bonito aquel lugar-** dijo sin dejar de sonreír con sus ojos sin luz, Robert lo observo con las cejas unidas en un ceño…entre preocupado y confundido. - **¿no dice nada más? **

**-Uhmm, dice **

"Hola, hermano, espero que todo haya salido bien, y estés en casa a salvo, aquí todo está bien, no poder asistir a la navidad contigo, hice planes aquí, espero que entiendas, ahora estoy cargado de trabajo…por favor cuídate, te quiere Matt" ..

**-No podrá venir… - **

**-eso dice… ¿quieres que te lea las cuentas? – **

Pero Alfred no respondió, y guardo un silencio antes de asentir...

No se sentía triste porque su hermano no pasara las navidad con él, estaba algo más aliviado, pero, algo se movía en su estómago, el día en que tendría que decirle acerca del accidente y su actual situación.

**-… ¿me haces un favor? **

**-Si **

**-Recuérdame que las mayoría de las luces estén apagadas…la cuenta de la luz es ridículamente alta..** –respondió el rubio, con una voz decaída.

Por un momento parecía que iba a tomar las cartas, pero, solo rozo los dedos del otro antes de guardar las manos en los bolsillos y con ayuda de la pared, se metió dentro de la casa con un aura pesada de tristeza.

Esa tarde, entro a su habitación y lo vio envuelto en sus sabanas, figuraba dormir, o solo cerraba los ojos, para evitar que la tristeza se alargara. Se quedó en medio de la morada sin hacer ruido alguno, Alfred abrió los ojos vidriosos y no pudo ver que muy cerca de su rostro dos pares de ojos lo contemplaban por largo tiempo. Eran azules, resplandecientes y su movían por los rasgos de su rostro lleno de color por el esfuerzo de no lamentarse, conteniendo el impulso de acariciarlo aun triste podía admirarlo vivo, y hermoso.

Sucumbió ante aquel apetito y acercándose un poco más a él, junto la frente, Alfred enseguida se entumeció completamente, apretó el cobertor con los dedos.

**- ¿Quién es? … **- Pregunto, ilógicamente…aun sabiendo que solo había una persona en aquella casa- **¿Robert? …**

Parpadeo con sus ojos esplendorosos, y la oscuridad broto de su espalda pegándose a las paredes de color blanco… es el frio que se cuela por la ventana que toma el rostro de Alfred con sutileza, mentira. Son sus dedos que recorren su frente. Su semblante. Su mejilla. Hasta bajar a su barbilla y sus labios que manteniendo una expresión de aguardo, son ni finos, ni gruesos, de un color vivo, de rosa pálido.

La negrura cubre ya casi la mitad de la pared de la habitación y es como si, una enorme sombra cubriera la luz de la tarde. Sus ojos brillan sobre el rostro del muchacho, y Alfred jamás sabrá que fue aquello frio que cubrió sus labios, por segundos, escaso y de nuevo la luz volvió a su habitación... Luz que jamás vio.

Dejando pasar los días, Alfred cumplió como había dicho a preparar la tarta de manzana, explico que era uno de sus postres favoritos y que aun estando en aquella condición podía hacerla. Robert cortó las manzanas y preparo el horno, acomodo la cocina y luego de que Alfred narrara la historia de cómo aprendió a hacerla, en el orfanato, las hermanas le había enseñado como prepararla, hasta que memorizo la receta y aprendió solo, pronto se hablaba de lo deliciosa que podía hacer la tarta de Alfred, y su padre, se le bajo un poco la autoestima al saber que un niño de 7 años cocinaba mejor que él.

Lo hizo salir, sosteniéndole del antebrazo con delicadeza.

**- ¿45 minutos?** – pregunto en la puerta de la misma

**-Si. **

**-Bien… - **

Alfred Sintió la voz muy cerca de su rostro, Robert le soltó el brazo. Alfred salto sin motivo alguno, solo salto. Y soltó.

**- ¿A dónde vas? **

No era que temiera quedarse solo, sino que aquellos últimos días, sentía a Robert en todos lados a la vez. Se aturdía de no saber dónde podía estar.

**-Ah…Bueno, iba a …mi habitación... **

Robert miro fijamente los ojos vacíos y el rostro de póker que Alfred había puesto.

**-Acompáñame…** -Dijo el azabache luego de un momento de verlo, sus ojos brillaron y le cogió de la mano sin esperar su respuesta.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Alfred, sintió la fresca mano del otro, causando un revoltijo en sus tripas. Se abrió la puerta y Alfred supo donde exactamente sentarse, mientras Robert se detuvo a mitad de la habitación.

**- ¿Vas a pasar Navidad aquí? **–Pregunto de repente.

**-…. ¿Contigo…?** –Robert aclaro, mirando fijamente la expresión de Alfred, que era entre inseguridad y algo de vergüenza por preguntar.

Hubo una pausa. Robert por fin respondió

**-Claro… ¿por qué no? Supongo que no te importa. Yo no tengo a nadie por aquí… Nadie aparte de ti. **

Algo se movió dentro del estómago de Alfred, como un mariposas revoloteando, o ratas, malditas ratas que le causaban aquel malestar. El escuchar eso lo lleno de un extraño sentimiento y como había dicho Robert en su momento lo hacía sentir especial

**- ¿Qué haces, naturalmente en Navidad?** –Pregunto Alfred, para evitar el silencio.

El aroma de lo que en el horno se cocinaba comenzaba a llegar a ellos

**- ¿Cómo naturalmente?** –Pregunto de vuelta el azabache con aparente interés. –

**-Lo que haces normalmente… **

**-Solía pasarla con mis amigos. Bueno eso antes de…**

Robert noto que los ojos vacíos de Alfred de abrieron con supuesto interés. El azabache arrugo un poco las cejas.

**- ¿Antes de que? –** Quiso saber Alfred.

Al ver lo que había preguntado, agrego rápidamente.

**-Si se puede saber. **

**- Bueno, a mí me gustaba alguien…. Bueno, me gusta. Pero es complicado. **

**- ¿Cómo complicado?** - pregunto Alfred, con sus cejas arqueadas.

Si hubiese podido percibirlo, se daría cuanta que Robert lo miraba fijamente, como si decidiera en contestarle o no. O como si deseara que sus ojos fueran puñales para que Alfred no pudiera preguntarle aquel tipo de cosas, pero no importaba, Alfred aunque quisiera no podría ver aquello.

Se produjo un leve silencio.

**-Es complicado. Alfred. **

**-¿Por qué? ¿No te animas a hablarle? ¿Vive lejos? , Yo que pensaba que no te podías enamorar, o que eras un tipo inalcanzable. ¡Vamos Robert! Cuéntame! **

La palabrería de aquel rubio, no parecía tener reacción en el azabache que no le quito la mirada de encima al verlo hablar, al verlo hacer gestos demasiado extrovertidos. Parecía querer darle un consejo amoroso. Aunque Alfred la verdad debía de reconocer que no quería saber, no quería saber que Robert gustaba de alguien. Algo de celos se escondió en aquellas intenciones de saber.

**-No. Es un hombre… - **

**-Uhmm…** -Alfred se quedó mudo por un momento, y relajo los músculos de su rostro, desapareciendo su sonrisa, iba a hablar pero

**-Sí, me gusta un hombre, un joven, un chico, sexo masculino.** –Lo atropello Robert, con una voz, bastante calmada – **No creo que el comparta mi condición, por eso es complicado, y bueno, a mucha gente no le gusta tener amigos así… ¿sabes?**

Alfred parpadeo. Y se quedó quieto, en la escucha podía diferenciar el intento de indiferencia que Robert quería maquillar en sus palabras. El temor al rechazo, aquel ciego, extendió los brazos hacia adelante y movió los dedos, golpeándolos contra el hombro del azabache, con carácter de consuelo, le arrastro hacia sí, abrazándolo

_**-Oh bro.**_** No creo que haya un sentimiento peor, que el no ser correspondido por esa persona… **-Susurro, como si el dolor fuera propio.

Robert tuvo que inclinarse, y reposar su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del más bajo, se sintió atrapado entre los brazos fuertes del rubio, intento consolarlo, Robert abrió los ojos, sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento turbio, y volviéndolos a cerrar, sintió a continuación los dedos de Alfred enterrarse en su cabello.

**-No te preocupes, Robert. Solo inténtalo, y si no funciona, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, después de todo, tú me has ayudado mucho. ¡Eres un buen hombre! Bueno, diría que eres apuesto, pero no puedo ver ¡así que, amigo, tu personalidad es encantadora! **

Alfred No escucho mucho de Robert luego de eso, sintió su respiración muy cerca de su cuello, y un extraño, aunque leve, estremecimiento recorrer sus brazos. Como hormigas alborotadas por toda su piel.

**-Gracias Alfred.** – Escuchó, muy cerca de su rostro, tal vez Robert sonreía, tal vez se encontraba triste, o incluso sorprendido por la actitud de Alfred al no rechazarlo por lo que ahora sabe. Tal vez jamás lo sabrá, jamás vera la sonrisa de Robert y jamás sabrá como es su rostro o como llora, pero, aquel momento lo encontró significativo, único…por un momento, deseo estar así por siempre.

Pero al separarse de Alfred sin querer romper el abrazo, lo miro fijamente a sus ojos sin brillo, azules como el cielo, y moviendo los labios no emitió sonido. Solo articulo las palabras mudas. Robert, pasó los dedos por el rostro de Alfred, con delicadeza, y por fin dijo.

**-Algún día, Alfred… **

Era claro…Robert gustaba de Alfred.

Pero, ¿Quién era realmente Robert? ¿Qué había dicho?, eso jamás se supo. Como tampoco supo que el mismo Robert, contuvo el deseo de decírselo en aquel preciso momento.

**-…Yo no sé muchas cosas de eso. Ya sabes de amor entre dos hombres. ¡Pero eres una excelente persona! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Yo me casaría contigo! **–Aseguro el de cabellos de oro con una sonrisa culpable, Robert emitió un "hmp", enigmático, Alfred al instante siento algo de vergüenza, por eso, agrego rápidamente –**pero…volviendo al tema ¿Qué haces en Navidad? **

**-Trabajo…** - Robert se llevó los dedos al cuello-

**- ¿en Navidad? ¿En serio? ¿En Navidad? .Robert…**

**-No miento. ¿Sabes que pagan en días festivos? ¿y que la gente parece estar más desesperada en esas fechas…? -** Argumento con un tono que Alfred hasta el momento lo catalogo como un poco aprovechado. Cruel

**-Ha… ¿y que te piden? ¿El regalo perfecto para sus hijos? –**

Robert sonrió, y acercándose a él, casi podía sentir su respiración.

**-Quizás… - **

Alfred dio un sobresalto…

**- ¡No hagas eso, dude!** – Se alarmo. Escucho a Robert reír

**-A pesar de ser ciego, tus otros sentidos les falta practica… -**

**-Por eso te tengo a ti, idiota… **- Respondió el de ojos más opacos. –

**-Uh… ¿Hueles eso?, Tu tarta, ya se está cociendo. – **

**- ¿Cómo esta…? **–Pregunto, Alfred cerró los ojos y aspiro lentamente, podía sentir al menos el olor de las manzanas, la dulzura de aquel postre correr por sus labios.

**-Esta…** - Robert se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, admirando su rostro en calma, lleno de serenidad, sus labios cerrados, suavemente, sus pestañas cerradas…y sus inútiles lentes que no cumplían ningún papel en su rostro, solo adorno. –**Delicioso… -**

Le susurro y los labios del contrario, sintieron enseguida la voz del moreno muy cerca de si.

**- ¿Lo haces de nuevo? Dude…** - Pregunto el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a la nada.

**-No. **

**-Estas respirándome en la cara, viejo….- **

**-No se dé que hablas, estoy recostado del mueble…- **Repuso el otro, y en efecto, lo estaba, Alfred paso deliberadamente la mano cerca de su rostro y no sintió nada, solo aire, y arrugo visiblemente el entrecejo.- **¿ves? , ¿Qué haces tú en Navidad?**

-**Me reúno en familia, con Arthur y Matt ¡a veces viene nuestro padrino Francis, pero últimamente ha estado muy ausente, sabes, se cazó y se fue a Francia con una linda chica. – **

**- ¿La viste? – **

**-No… **

- ¿**Cómo sabes que es linda? **

-**Francis tiene buenos gustos…** - Argumento el rubio, con una sonrisa convencido, el americano se movió unos pasos adelante y encontró el espaldar del sillón y se apoyó en el- **¿No has pensado en casarte alguna vez? ¿Tener una familia?- **

El azabache sonrió con algo de burla y Alfred solo pudo percibir un bufido.

**-No. No lo he pensado…** - Sus ojos claros fueron a los opacos del americano y sonrió- **¿tu si? ¿Verdad? Es normal en todo ser humano, querer procrear y formar una familia… **

**-Dude, lo haces sonar un poco metódico, también creo yo, que, nosotros buscamos algo que proteger…y amar... **

**- ¿Proteger y amar? … **

**-Si… ¿nunca lo has sentido?** – Alfred hizo una pausa luego de pensar- **cuando estaba en servicio, me animaba el proteger a mi nación, a mis compañeros y amaba lo que hacía, porque era lo que me gustaba...Es como dijiste, cuando te gusta algo, haces lo que sea por…¡aay!**

Alfred salto por qué sintió una palmada en su mejilla, Robert retiro la mano de su rostro

**-Mosquito…-**Se excusó, Alfred frunció el ceño y se llevó los dedos a la mejilla pero no sintió nada allí.- **Alfred ¿Te gustaría volver a ver? –**

Una pregunta bastante...Curiosa

**-A veces…sí.** - Alfred suspiro con desdén- **sí, me gustaría volver a ver, ¿sabes? Quisiera poder volver a ver el cielo, ahora solo hay oscuridad... – **

Sonrisa triste adorno su rostro, Alfred volvió a suspirar y sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla, no lo sintió acercarse, pero pronto estaba allí.

_Sus ojos felinos se quedaron fijos en los contrarios y con suavidad, abandono el rostro del americano. _

**-Lo siento…** - Mintió el, con una sonrisa en su rostro- **No quería recordarte eso… -** Agrego- **vamos a la cocina.**

Tomo del brazo al rubio que se enderezo y se encamino a aquel lugar, el ambiente olía delicioso, y por un momento, la mirada de Alfred de ilumino. Recordó a Arthur y A su hermano, porque con ellos siempre compartía aquel plato

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**** DAMISTA****(****◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**

Una de las cosas que era contraproducente para la condición de Alfred, una entre muchas otra era que no podía disfrutar de la televisión como antes, no sentía que era lo mismo, algo que no había pensado era leer libros, aun no dominaba la lectura en Braille, pero, no fue problema, Robert compartía un gusto un tanto oscuro por la lectura, y recostados en la cama de Alfred, Robert leyó a su lado uno de los tétricos poemas de Poe.

Aunque a Alfred no le gustaba, era un tanto masoquista y la voz de su compañero a su lado, profunda y casi zozobrante por la lectura en el papel que jamás vera, lo estremecía, era imaginarse todo, el terror y el suspenso, ciertamente Robert tenía una perfecta oratoria y narración, y no dudaba que leyera mucho para ser un abogado era bastante habilidoso en las lecturas.

En una de tantas, Alfred apretó la almohada y le pidió que no siguiera, con algo de risa, Robert se detuvo y le pregunto del por qué.

Alfred respondió que se podía imaginar todo en la cabeza, y era horrible, Robert lo consoló con una caricia en el cabello, fría y cómoda, y le aseguro que leyeran algo más alegre, o algo de su mayor agrado.

¡Perfecto! ¡Alfred tenía un millón de comics que volver a leer! Y con la perfecta narrativa del azabache podría imaginarse todo a la perfección como una película en su cabeza, Alfred lucia feliz mientras escuchaba y a ratos podía ver que su sonrisa se marcaba en ocasiones, Robert jamás pensó que este tipo de cosas entretuvieran a el rubio a su lado y no se molestó, le pareció cómico, incluso divertido.

Se mantuvieron a si varias horas, hasta que encontró a Alfred dormido con la almohada en un abrazo. El otro cerró la revista y la coloco a un lado de la cama, y se recostó a su lado. Robert cogió la almohada más cercana y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, movió sus dedos por la sabana hacia el rostro en calma del muchacho, sacudido por su capricho, deslizo suavemente los dedos por debajo de los vidrios de los lentes, se los quito, y los aparto.

Robert se acercó al durmiente cautivado por su rostro en paz, sus pestañas cerradas y sus cejas curvas en tranquilidad, sin pedir permiso, toco los labios con los propios, se separó unos segundos más y sintió un suspiro salir de él, por la nariz, y aventurándose, los volvió a tocar con suavidad, deslizó los dedos por su cuerpo, y se alejó…

Se levantó de aquella cama, y enderezo de salió de la habitación, nunca pudo observar, que los ojos del rubio se abrieron y su mirada se levantó.

**-¿Robert? … **

Tal vez esa sea unas desventajas, como muchas otras desventajas que se presentarían y donde los ojos de Robert tendrían que ser realmente útiles. Como en las noticia por ejemplo. No podía leer el periódico, pero podía escucharlas de tanto en tanto, Robert lefia el periódico para él y entre otras cosas las cuentas. Alfred a pesar de sus desventajas se sentía feliz…

Robert se había vuelto parte de él, y aunque sabía mucho más de lo que el americano aparentaba, se animó a acercársele y escudriñar en el Y sus sentimientos.

**- ¿Robert?** – Toco la puerta de la habitación donde estaba-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, hacia siempre frio y las hojas ya no se movían, si no era nieve que cubría la entrada de aquella casa, las luces de los vecinos y las de la propia casa del americano, Alfred extrañaba ver la nieve, extrañaba muchas cosas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio, como era de esperar, nada, ni escucho, nada, tampoco. Lo llamo de nuevo y entro.

**-Dime…** -

**- ¿Dónde estás? – **

**-Aquí. Junto a la ventana… **

Alfred se movió y con ayuda de sus manos, toco la silla, el armario y por fin encontró la cortina de la ventana, y al tocar, sintió la piel fría del azabache.

**- ¿Qué haces?** – Le pregunto el americano, y se instaló en el vidrio, simulando mirar al otro lado, a la hermosa nieve del jardín-

**-Veo la nieve, ¿sabes? …me gusta mucho el frio, y esta estación…** -Lo escucho decir a un lado de él, Robert suspiro**-… ¿Cuándo será Navidad? **

**-Dentro de… ¿tres días? … -**

Robert sonrió

**-Uhmm…ya veo… **

Silencio.

**-Robert… **

**-Dime… **

**-Quería agradecerte… Por todo lo que haces por mi…-**Robert no dijo nada- **sé que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, dude, de verdad, eres genial… Cuando estoy contigo, siento que no me tienes lastima… o pena. **

**-…Lastima** – Arqueando las cejas oscuras, El azabache se enderezo en la ventana, Alfred creyó que lo había seguido con la mirada, lo siente acercarse, y sus dedos que siempre están frio se entibian al tocarle el rostro- **Alfred, estoy aquí porque quiero, y tú me dejaste estar aquí….Eso no es nada, lo que siento por ti… es como un **_**desenfreno**_

Los ojos de americano se abrieron, sintió la respiración del otro sobre sus labios…

Los labios del azabache se plantaron suaves en los del americano, y entibiándolos, lo beso, Alfred coloco los dedos en el brazo del mayor, sintió el fresco tacto de sus labios con los del otro, suaves y húmedos.

Alfred abrió los labios en sorpresa al percibir las caricias en su cintura, aquel explorador se separó los labios del rubio. Alfred se estremeció ante aquellos toques, con su rostro ardiendo. Robert le beso el cabello y pronto enterró el rostro en su cuello.

El cabello negro se alboroto por las manos de Alfred que pasaron a acariciarlo, se movieron, poco a poco.

Aquello que el azabache tanto había deseado estaba entre sus brazos, cálido, por un sentimiento que ni el mismo podía explicar, los sonidos de Alfred cerca de su oído, al tomar su cuello, beber de él, y recorrer su cuerpo en aquel momento, donde el frio parecía huir del calor que los dos generaban.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron con _hambre_, Alfred podía escuchar que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho, y el corazón del otro se sentía firme en su pecho, su rostro se encendió, paso los dedos por el rostro del moreno, tocándolo, leyéndolo, lo estaba viendo.

Su piel esta suave, y familiar, como si ya hubiera sentido o visto aquel rostro antes, deseo poder verlo, y apreciarlo, perderse en su mirada y memorizarlo en su cabeza, cautivado, toco sus labios y un apretón en su cadera lo empujo a besarlo de nuevo.

Alfred era todo lo que se podía haber imaginado, ese día, Robert cumplió con su deseo de tocarlo donde la ropa podía cubrirlo, y donde casi nadie podía tener acceso, Alfred correspondió cautivado, por el placer que le brindo el contrario. Le dio paso a su cuerpo, y con sus gemidos.

Abría sus labios a él, y dejaba ser explorado, mientras el mismo exploraba el cuerpo del moreno, aunque tímido, sintió la piel correr bajo sus dedos, y experimento sus músculos tensarse antes las ardientes caricias del mayor. Suspiros de su nombre llenaron la habitación.

Aquel azabache dio rienda a su desenfreno y descubrió que bajo de él se encontraba un gimiente americano, por su sensible sentido del tacto, aprovecho cada parte de su ser y la exploto. Ofreciéndole cuanto le gustaba, tocarle y a su vez el otro le regalaba cuanto le gustaba ser explorado por sus manos. Bebió de su boca, lamio, todo su cuerpo deseoso, su piel, su vientre, Alfred se abrió a él, recibiéndolo con deseo de ser devorado por su desenfreno.

Ambos danzaron, Alfred apretado a él, su piel, bajo los dedos, la sintió tensarse de placer cada vez que se adentraba en él, los gruñidos cerca de su oído en lo más profundo de su garganta. El moreno se movió, empujando, rítmicamente, hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto donde el ciego cerró los ojos y se tensó, aquel lamento de placer fue significativo para el azabache. Lo llevo a su orgasmo, golpeándole insistentemente aquel lugar, su voz de volvió alta con cada uno de sus empujes. Se detuvo con su propio clímax, cálido, como la piel tierna del otro, rosado y húmedo por el sudor. El cuerpo de Alfred se relajó, dejándose llevar a un por cada temblor de su ser. Se movió y abandonado por el otro, reposo en las sabanas de aquella cama, Robert, le beso el cabello sin que protestar. Y dejo al americano dormir, y soñar en su mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**** DAMISTA****(****◡‿◡✿****)(****◡‿◡✿****)**

Yo no lo imagine, por qué. Todo esos meses que pasamos, no podía haber sido yo quien me lo haya imaginado, aun siento su olor en mi casa, cualquier cosa que hiciera, puedo sentirlo aunque no lo escuche, aunque jamás lo escuche venir.

Antes de poder despertar pude escucharlo hablar, tan cerca de mi oído, pensé que era un sueño. Y por eso, no le preste atención. ¿Quién después de lo había sentido tan intenso y real, podía tener la atención para escuchar susurros?

**-…El vendrá para Navidad… Y vendrá, no importa las réplicas que digas, Alfred… **

¿Quién vendría…? ¿De estaba hablando Robert en aquel momento. Paso sus manos por mi cabello eran tan frías como las había sentido, se entibiaron al poco tiempo, yo suspire en mi ensueño…

**- Cuando despiertes hay un regalo esperándote, no quiero que te asustes… **

¿Asustarme eso dijo? ¿Qué tan mal era para los regalos?, si pudiera poder haber reído, lo hubiera hecho pero no podía, estaba agotado.. .

**- ….Tampoco quiero…q..**

¿Qué?

No escuché más. Me dormí tan profundamente que no escuche ni sentí nada.

Despierto y mis ojos duelen. Horriblemente. Se los cubro con mis manos y me los restriego, los abrió y veo nubes blancas en la habitación…Abro mis ojos más de lo necesario y poco a poco van desapareciendo, veo….

Estoy viendo…

Me encuentro vestido, mis ojos siguen doliendo, tengo un pijama de superman, y mis manos tiemblan irremediablemente. Estoy viendo el espejo de la habitación de Matt, siempre fue grande, rectangular como lo recuerdo, y mi reflejo allí, es familiar…

Soy yo, rubio, algo pálido por mi shock, con mis ojos azules, llenos de confusión, me llevo las manos al rostro y mi respiración se vuelve irregular al intenta recuperarme, no es un sueño…

**-R…Robert…¿Robert? **

Me recordé, y busque por toda la casa sin poder encontrarlo, me lleno de frustración, me lleno de angustia, no puedo aliviarla, al pasar por mi habitación, pude ver que en mi cama reposaba un libro, de Poe, El cuervo.

No quería un libro, ¡quería a Robert! ¡Quería verlo! Por fin, mis ojos ardieron y me derrumbe en la sala con temor a lo que me estaba pasando, estoy viendo… ¿Por qué? las primeras lagrimas salieron de mí, con fuerza, gruesas y saladas, no lloraba así, desde que era pequeño, desde que Arthur vivía con nosotros, desde que me quedaba solo en el orfanato…

Grite por Robert en ese lugar, pero, no me respondió, más que el silencio, mi estómago de revuelve, mientras lloro… ¿Dónde está?, el frio recorre mis pies desnudos, aunque sé que la calefacción está encendida, como siempre en el invierno.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, luego de quedarme allí, en posición fetal en el piso, casi asustado, cuando en silencio decidí moverme, lentamente, aun sentía mi nariz húmeda por el llanto, y por alguna razón no podía controlar mi lamento, no sé si era de pánico o emoción o miedo de no encontrarlo, pero me cambie, mi ojos se cerraban por la luz de los bombillos que estaban apagados siempre, Ahora están encendidas, cerré mis ojos por un momento mientras que totalmente vestido, me debatía su hacer lo que iba a hacer o no…

Los abrí y abrí la puerta, la brisa fría me ataco el rostro y cerré los ojos por un momento, temblaba, y mire la escalinata, y el sendero de piedra en mi jardín cubierto de nieve, blanca, blanca nieve que por un momento olvide. Blanca, la emoción me ataco de nuevo, y baje la escalera con cuidado, alguien se detiene en mi casa, me emociono, y corro, casi tropiezo con la escarcha acumulada en el camino, llegue a la puerta de madera.

**-¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – **

**-¿Arthur? …..- **

Era el, con una maletas siguiéndole, me decepcione tanto que quería llorar en ese momento. No me lo permití y cerré los ojos con fuerza, para abrir la puerta de madera y salir, corrí. Escuche a Arthur gritarme, pero no preste atención.

Corrí, por la marea de personas, y varios perros me ladraron por lo que desconozco. Espere a que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar y corrí, mire entre las personas pero no lo encontraba. No lo hallaba, no aparecía, aunque lo llamara.

_Hoy, me adoptaran…quería contarte, es de Inglaterra y dice que me quiere a mí y ..a Matt._

…_. ¿te quiere? Alfred, podrás salir de aquí.. ¿Por qué no te veo feliz?_

_No quiero irme, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado, el único que me habla, que de verdad me quiere…_

_Te quiero, porque eres especial…siempre lo has sido._

_No me quiero ir_

_No puedo hacer nada, pero, estaré siempre contigo…siempre que quieras ayuda_

_Necesito tu ayuda ahora…_

_No la necesitas. Debes irte Alfred, tu nueva familia te espera…_

_No…por favor..._

_Adiós, Alfred. _

Me quede inmóvil en el centro de aquella plaza iluminada por la temporada, pero, en primer lugar no se a quien busco. ¿Cómo es Robert? ¿Cómo sonríe? ¿Cómo llora? ¿Cómo son sus ojos? ¿Su boca? ¿Su cabello? . Sabía que usaba lentes, lentes….

**- ¡ROBERT! … **

Grito su nombre pero es inútil, no me responde…no…no me dejes. Me sentí tan frustrado, No se qué estoy buscando. No está aquí….no lo está…

**-Robert, eres un idiota…** - Susurro para mi…me siento en aquel banco, con mis mejillas ardiendo y ojos acuosos de tanto llorar, mi corazón cabalgaba desesperado—**No te vayas… **

Estaba tan aturdido que no caí en cuenta de que Arthur hacia aparecido en aquel lugar, me tomo de mi antebrazo, yo me zafé, rápido, como si quemara.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa? **

-No, no, te acerques,…no… - Pedí, consternado, me duelen los ojos-

Me siento mal, vacío, hueco, ¿dóndes estas? ¿Por qué puedo ver ahora?. Arthur intenta remediarlo, se acerca más a mí aun sabiendo que no quiero, no quiero, me siento tan mal que quema. Mis lágrimas brotan con fuerza, como si algo dentro de mí llorara, como una lluvia hueca que me carcome.

**- ¡Alfred! ¿Qué tienes? – **

Se acerca y siento la atroz necesidad de huir de él.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

_Tengo muchos nombres… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_¡Alfred!_

_Alfred…es un nombre muy especial, para un niño especial como tú. Si es así, entonces puedes darme un nombre…_

_Te llamare, …Robert_

_Mi nombre para ti es Robert…_

Quiero irme de allí y lo hago, se alejó del, corro por la plaza, entre la nieve y los arbustos cubiertos de escarchas, me siento perseguido, paranoico, mis ojos no dejan de doler, mi piel se eriza sin motivo.

No veo a Arthur, ni a nadie más, dentro de la maleza de nieve y ramas, camino, despacio, porque me siento mareado. Aturdido, mis ojos no dejan de desbordarse. Me siento inmensamente triste.

_Nunca sales de aquí, Robert._

_A veces, cuando tengo hambre._

_¿Qué comes?_

_Muchas cosas_

_¿Te gusta la tarta de manzana? Las hermanas me enseñaran a hacerla, te traeres, apuesto a que comes cosas feas, en este lugar._

_Me encantaría..._

Me detengo, en una piedra en el centro de muchos arbustos, siento la nieve caer, suave y lento, siento el frio que antes, no había sido capaz de percibir por mis emociones alborotadas, me limpió el rostro y noto que no tengo mis lentes, lo he dejado en casa, o se me han caído en algún lugar. No lo sé, ya no me importa.

Ya no importa.

No se cuento tiempo me quede en aquel lugar, pero no tenía ni un reloj para averiguarlo.

_¿Has estado llorando? Y no mientas porque lo sabré_

_Mi amigos dicen que me la paso mucho tiempo aquí…contigo, dicen que tu….no existes…_

_¿Eso dicen? ¿Qué crees tú?_

_¡Eres real!_

_Entonces, es todo lo que necesito saber…No te preocupes, Alfred, eres especial…ellos pronto sabrán que soy tan real como tu…._

Veo el sol, sol ocultarse detrás de la maleza, me levanto, mis ojos dejaron de arder, mi cuerpo está algo entumecido, me muevo lentamente, algo se mueve entre la maleza, realmente le presto poca atención, y me dirijo por donde llegue, si tan solo pudiera recordarlo, o pudiera saber cuál es el camino correcto.

No importa. Igual avanzo entre la nieve, creo que es hora de volver a casa, y explicar mi vergonzoso comportamiento, seguro, esperaré lo regaños de Arthur, no creo que le haya parecido bonito aquel recibimiento, bueno, a mí no me hubiera gustado en lo absoluto.

Me limpió el rostro una vez más…

**-¿Has estado llorando, Alfred? Y no mientas, porque lo sabré **

**-¡ah! –**

Escuche detrás de mí pero, no había nadie.

Me asuste. Me alejo lo más que puedo.

**-¿Quién eres tú? … **

**-Tengo muchos nombres… ¿Quién eres tú? – **

**-Alfred… **

**-Alfred es un nombre especial, para un chico especial como tú…si es así dame un nombre… - **

Un frio atroz le recorrió la espina dorsal, con rapidez, casi agresividad, sus ojos ardieron. Y se desbordaron en un sentimiento familiar. Como en aquel entonces, cuando tenía solo 5 años, y se aventuraba solo por los territorios de su orfanato, como todo un temerario.

**-Robert. **

**-Entonces…Robert seré.. **

Alfred se quedó quieto en aquel lugar, en la ahora oscura espesura de los jardines repletos de nieve.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, su cabello oscuro, su piel pálida, salió de la negrura noche, Alfred retrocedió, aquel ser emano como la ceniza que llevaba el viento negro y suave. Un olor familiar broto de él, azufre, como recordaba.

Una vestimenta negra hacia juego con sus alas de murciélago, con su cola que perezosa se guardaba detrás de sí y se balanceaba con pesadez.

Sus cuernos eran retorcidos, Alfred nunca había visto ninguna cosa igual, o quizás no recordaba haberla visto. Por qué en aquel entonces era solo un niño, un niño con un don que fue suprimido por los adultos de su alrededor.

**-Robert… **

Los ojos del demonio atendieron al llamado, alzándose hacia él, la negrura de su ser se esparció y por alguna razón el americano no se asustó, sus piernas no respondieron, no sintió el deseo de correr. La negra atmosfera avanza y lo levanta, los dedos del muchacho se crispan, mientras parece ser envuelto en la oscuridad que conocía tan bien

El negro se mezcló con la blanca nieve, Alfred fue tragado por la oscuridad, la que siempre lo quiso incluso antes de nacer, el que lo persiguió por siempre y que lo atrapo una vez, con sus ojos muertos, ahora vivos podía ver la oscuridad que tanto lo deseaba. Uniéndose a ella, por siempre.

* * *

><p>...Gracias por leer hasta aqui.<p>

Feliz año nuevo.

DamistaH.


End file.
